Selfless
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: We all know Bella can be selfish, especially when she doesn't mean to be. One day things change for the worse. Bella gets some bad news and which causes her to do the most selfless act she has ever done, without even thinking twice on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

 **We all know Bella can be selfish, especially when she doesn't mean to be. One day things change for the worse. Bella gets some bad news and which causes her to do the most selfless act she has ever done, without even thinking twice on it.**

 _Bella POV_

Hard. That's how I would describe the last few days. Victoria and her newborn army had been vanquished four days ago. Jacob had been severely injured four days ago, and four days ago, I broke his heart. I told him that I loved him, but not enough to choose him over Edward. Never enough.

He didn't want to see me any more. I knew he would keep fighting for me, and I wanted him to. I didn't want him, but I still wanted him to want me. Ugh. That's so screwed up. What's wrong with me?

Edward and I were less than a week into our engagement and plans were in full swing. I had handed over the whole planning to Alice. I barely wanted a wedding, only agreeing to appease Edward. It was so important to him. I was less enthusiastic, so how could I plan it? No. It was better this way, even if Alice was more zealous then normal.

The most important people had been told, my mom, dad...Jacob...and now it was time to tell the rest. I sat at the large mahogany table in the dinning room of the Cullen's palatal home, musing over which invitations to choose. Alice had chosen the style, I asked to choose the colours. I didn't want them to be gaudy. Invitations were something that guests normally kept as a keepsake, and I was hyper aware that not everyone – in fact no one I knew – understood the Cullen's taste for the expensive look.

Alice had presented me with some positively ghastly ones so far. Gold and cream, with real gold, and pearl embellishments, red and black, with what I was positive was real rubies decorating the trim, too gaudy and Gothic at the same time.

After an hour I decided on a luxury, pearlescent card with a scalloped trim, mounted with a piece of plain black card, followed by a layer of silver crepe paper, and finally another layer of the pearlescent card which would have the details written in beautiful, flawless calligraphy. Lavish to some but positively plain in the eyes of Alice. Perfect.

"Ugh, they're so plain," Alice complained as she took in my finished work. "A pearl trim on the black card would liven these up perfectly."

"No. They're perfect like this." I replied. I had so little say in any detail that Alice usually agreed to any stipulation that I had. She huffed for dramatic effect. "Is this the final guest list?" I asked taking the piece of paper off her. She nodded.

I scanned over the fast amount of names, she has them numbered, categorised by human/non-human, bride/groom, families, and alphabetically listed. Despite the three hundred names, and the huge detail that went into organising the guests, I managed to pick out two immediately.

"Why is Jacob on the list?" I asked with a slight sharpness in my tone. She blanched, obviously not prepared for my reaction. Edward swept into the room at that moment and decided to save his sister.

"We know how close you two are," he said smoothly, I bristled slightly. "I thought you would want him at our wedding," he smiled at me tenderly, and the unexplained anger that I had been feeling seeped away.

"Jacob is in enough pain without me subjecting him to our wedding day," I replied "plus Billy is too ill for travel." I crossed them both of the list with a finality that left no room for argument.

I excused myself, feigning interest on how Esme was getting on with the floral arrangements, and stepped outside.

I breathed in the cool air and pulled my cell out of my pocket. I scrolled down the list of names until I came to my dads and hit call.

I hadn't heard much from him since I told him of my engagement to Edward. Not being his biggest fan, it pushed my dad away even further. Edward was my forever, but it didn't make leaving behind the ones I loved any easier. He answered after the fifth ring.

"Hello," his voice sounded watery, so much so I lost the inability to speak, "Bella?" he asked with uncertainty. Hearing my name sparked some coherent thought, allowing me to speak.

"Dad, hi," I spoke tentatively. "I hadn't heard from you in a few days. I just wanted to make sure you were OK?" I rambled. He sighed heavily.

"Umm, no, actually. Billy ended up in hospital again, the flu he caught turned into pneumonia, and he has slipped into a diabetic coma, they have given him two weeks at most." his voice broke at that last bit, and I felt tears pool in my own eyes. My heart was breaking, and not just for the pain my dad and Jacob were experiencing, life without Billy was inconceivable.

"I'll be right there," I said with more strength than I felt. "What hospital is he in?" I asked.

"Umm, Jacob managed to convince them to let him home," my dad stuttered, he was surprised by my reaction. "But hun, Jacob might not want you there," he said tentatively.

"Maybe not but at least he'll know I'm there." I replied. We bid goodbye, and I rushed back into the Cullen house.

I barely got five steps beyond the door when I was accosted by Edward. "Bella?" he questioned. He wiped away my tears, and I shivered involuntarily. I had forgotten about crying.

"I need to go," I said rushing upstairs to pack, only to be stopped by Alice. "Billy has gotten worse."

I managed to by pass Alice, but she joined me in the bedroom along with Edward and Carlisle.

"Surely your father can help deal with whatever is going on?" Edward asked innocently, but I raged. He just didn't get how important they all were to me, even Billy.

"No. He can't. Billy has only been given two more weeks to live." I snapped. I explained what my dad had relayed to me, only Carlisle showed understanding.

"But the wedding is in just four weeks, so much will need to be done," Alice said.

"The wedding will have to be put back then," I barked. Edward decided to intervene.

"I am sure that is not necessary, my love. I will drive you two and from the hospital each day, and Alice can continue planning the wedding. Each night you can go over the details and let her know of any changes."

"He's not in hospital, he's at home. It's what Billy always wanted."

"OK, you're not seriously asking me to let you travel to La Push every day?" he asked incredulously.

"No I'm not," I replied. He smiled in relief. "No permission is required." I replied simply. The smile slipped from his face. I sipped up my bag, and made my way down to my truck.

"Bella," he snapped stopping me. I snarled at him and wrenched my arm free of his tight grip. "You can't seriously be stopping our wedding for _him?"_

"I'm not, I'm stopping it for Billy, a man who was like a father to me, and is in his final moments of life."

"Yeah, a father you were willing to give up to become a vampire," he seethed. I finally snapped.

"Not seeing him for the rest of my life due to me being a vampire, and not seeing him because he has died, are two very different things. What separates them is a human emotion that you seemed to have long forgotten. And if you can't understand my need to spend time with Billy before he goes, then the wedding is off indefinitely. I need a break, don't call me, I'll call you." I pulled the ornate engagement ring off my finger and handed it to him. I then clumsily climbed into my truck, started the engine and sped off without looking back once.

XXX

Nerves hit me with full force the closer I got to Jacobs, going into overdrive when I crossed the boarder into La Push.

My dad's words were ringing in my head and I was unable to shake them. What if Jacob refused to let me be there? I didn't know what I was going to do.

I arrived to the surprise of finding the entire pack standing in front of the little redwood house. Jacob's face showed it's shock at my arrival, but he quickly replaced it with a stoical mask as I exited my truck.

"What are you doing here leech lover?" Paul snarled. I blanched. It wasn't the first time he said it, but it was the first time Jacob hadn't defended me, and it stung. Jacob said nothing, but looked at me and waited on an answer.

"My dad told me what happened, and I had to come?" I replied quietly. Jacob didn't respond.

"Why?" Paul snapped. "Why do you care about Billy?"

"I love Billy," I replied indignantly. "he has done a lot for me, and I have done little to repay his kindness. He treated me like a daughter, and if I had have known he was so ill, I would've been here sooner."

"I see, so you've come to assuage some of your guilt," he growled.

"Leave her alone, Lahote," Jacob snapped. He stepped forward but kept a distance. "He's in his room, Sue has assessed him and thinks it's a matter of days rather then weeks," his voice broke for the first time, and I longed to comfort him.

"Then that's where I'll be," I replied. He nodded once and turned to leave. "Jacob?" I asked, he stopped but didn't turn back to face me. "I won't be leaving, at all. If you want me to go then I am afraid you'll have to physically throw me out." My voice held more strength and finality than I felt. I turned, and without waiting for a reply I sauntered into the house.

I quietly made my way to Billy's room. I braced myself for the worst and opened the door. What I was faced with was worse. Billy was lying in his bed, his pallor was a pale, sickly yellow. His face sunken so that his skin hung loosely. His breathing, rapid and shallow. I stood at the door and cried for a good few minutes before making my way to his bedside. I grabbed his hand as I sat down and gasped at how cold it was.

"Billy, it's Bella," I said to him. I gulped back my tears as I became aware of Jacob hovering outside the room. "What are you doing? You're the strong one Billy. How can you be leaving us so soon?" I gulped down the last of my tears as Jacob crept into the room.

I turned to Jacob, the stoic mask had slipped and his tears ran freely down his cheeks. I went to stand, to comfort him, but as I released my grip, Billy's hand tightened on my own. I paused, Jacob noticed the reaction and was by Billy's side immediately.

"Dad?" he asked weakly.

Billy's eyes opened briefly, he turned ever so slightly and looked at me, before shutting his eyes again.

"You came home, little chica," Billy wheezed. Jacob gasped.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" I replied a bit watery.

"A little," he breathed out heavily, and the smallest smile formed on his face before his eyes closed once more.

"Dad?" Jacob called to him, but there was no more movement. We waited with baited breath, but Billy's breathing slowed and became more shallow. "He was waiting on you," Jacob said in disbelief. He looked into my eyes properly for the first time, and I saw something that I hadn't seen for days. Something that I didn't know I had been missing until that moment.

Jacob took a deep shuddering breath and crumbled.

 **A.N. I initially intended on this being a one-shot, but there was too much to put into one chapter. It will be three chapters at most. I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **A.** **N** **. So I have been asked about whether or not this is a JxB story or an ExB story. I don't want to say because I feel it will spoil the ending of it. But I do want to say that in my opinion Jake doesn't need to be imprinted to Bells for them to be together. I want to thank you for the lovely reviews so far.**

 **Part 2**

 _Bella POV_

Jake cried until he fell asleep. We sat hugging for a while, then just holding hands until he drifted off. We had talked a bit during that time, he spoke of his sisters, and how both refused to come and see Billy, stating that they were no good in that situation. Jake shook as he told me, and I fumed along with him. Hardly believing the selfishness of them.

Billy's condition neither improved, nor worsened. Sue had checked on him after his brief awakening, but his vitals were poor, much like before, and hope dwindled. I couldn't sleep, whether it was because I was too wound up from the days emotional turmoil, or just too afraid in case something happened, I didn't know.

Dad came around eight, after his shift ended. I stepped out of the room to stretch and fill him in on the days events.

"Wow," he breathed. He wiped a hand down his face, as I watched him I noticed the tired, worn look upon his handsome face. He looked like he'd ages ten years.

Not long ago they had lost Harry, and now Billy, it was too much to bear. I had to take better care of him!

"You are like a daughter to him, and Jacob is like a son to me," he paused not knowing what else to say.

"I know," I nodded, "and I haven't been very respectful of that love so far, now it's my last chance to act like the daughter I was to him." I wiped furiously at the tears that had begun to stream down my face.

My father hugged me tight. I hugged him back in earnest, breathing in his cologne and savouring the moments that I had previously taken for granted. I couldn't fathom never seeing my dad ever again, and became angry at myself for even considering doing it to become a vampire. Jacob's father was being taken away from him, all too soon, and only seven years after he lost his mother, and here I was willingly giving my parents up! It made my stomach churn.

We parted and walked into the kitchen together where I made him a decaf, and myself a regular. He cocked his eyebrow at my choice.

"I'm staying until the end," I replied.

"But Bella, that could be weeks."

"Doesn't matter," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What about your wedding? That's supposed to be in a month?" I cringed and prayed that Jacob was still sleeping. The last thing he needed to hear was anything in regards to my wedding or Edward.

"I called it off," I replied nonchalantly, he choked on his coffee.

"You did?" he spluttered. I couldn't help bit laugh. "That's why Edward called to the house?"

"He what?" I snapped.

"He called to say that you weren't yourself, you were acting irrationally, and that he was worried about your safety." He stopped there. I didn't need to guess why, I could feel the heat radiating off my face at my irrational anger.

"I called it off because he didn't understand my need to be here. He only sees it as me spending "unnecessary" time with Jake. I got fed up and told him I wanted space." My dads eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at my revelation.

Still angry I took my phone out of my coat pocket and fired off an angry text.

 _I told you I needed space, that includes you staying away from my house, and my dad!_

He replied within thirty seconds _. I am sorry, my love, but I was only worried about your safety._

 _I think the wolves have proved that they aren't dangerous by now._

 _Yes, your right of course, my love. I can pick you up at the treaty line in half an hour?_

I literally punched the phone as I typed my response. _I told you I needed space, what part of that don't you understand? Today wasn't about me overreacting to bad news. You were trying to stop me from being with family, when they needed me the most. I will be in La Push for the_ _foreseeable_ _future, and will not be leaving Jacob's side until he adjusts. I will text you after the funeral._ I punched send before I had a chance to change my mind.

I had never spoken to Edward like that, and I didn't know what caused me to act so angrily towards him. I mulled over our texts as my phone buzzed with his replies, but I didn't answer, I was still angry, and worried that I would say something that I didn't mean, or couldn't take back.

I still couldn't understand his worry for my safety. Was it jealousy? The idea seemed plausible, after working with the wolves to kill Victoria, they proved more times than enough that they weren't dangerous, to me. But could it really be over my safety? I had also proven that I was more then capable of taking care of myself, but I had been placed in an inordinate amount of danger since I met Edward. Was it really my clumsiness? Or was it because of what Edward was? I knew the answer, and it made me shiver.

Dad pulled me out of my musings by saying that he wanted to check on Billy before going. I nodded, drained my cup, and rinsed them out before making my way back to Billy's room.

Jake was awake by the time we got back, he nodded his head in greeting then went back to staring at Billy, who's breathing had slowed even further. I took my usual seat next to Jacob, and he automatically reached for my hand. I grasped his hand firmly and settled down to watch Billy.

My friendship with Jacob had strengthened exponentially, two people could not go through what we were and not have it change them. Our bond seemed unbreakable now. A thought that warmed my heart.

After making small talk to fill the silence, Dad left about eleven. Jake and I were alone the entire night, we each dozed as Sue quietly came in to do her 4 hourly checks.

"I thought you would've went home with you dad?" Jacob asked after a while of silence.

"No I'm staying," I replied firmly.

"The whole time?"

"Yeah, it's like I said earlier, you'll have to physically remove me to get rid of me." he smirked slightly before replying.

"But, why?"

"Because this is where I am supposed to be right now," I replied sincerely, his smile widened, and for the first time in a while he fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day the house became packed with the pack. Each one came in for a brief time to check on Billy's condition, and to see of their pack brother needed anything, before heading back out to mill around the house. Paul blatantly stared at our joined hands and emitted a soft growl. Jake, however, ignored him, merely squeezing my hand tighter in response.

After the pack had visited dad and Sue arrived. She checked him over and after announcing that there was no change, she decided to freshen him up. I helped Sue bathe Billy, as Jacob showered himself, and he and my dad got a bite to eat. Once we finished, Jake and I sat back at our usual seats, and my dad and Sue stood on the opposite side of the bed.

A while later Sue done more checks and noticed that Billy's breathing had become less laboured. His chest didn't sound as congested, and his heart beat had gotten a little stronger. A tiny glimmer of hope flared in us once more.

At 23:58 Billy breathed his last.

 **A.N. Sorry, it was the calm before the storm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I am so sorry for the long wait in this last update. It was a hard story to write and so many emotions go into it, especially this chapter, that I found it difficult to finish. But here is the final chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Part 3**

 _Bella POV_

Everyone was wrought with pain following Billy's death. Some more then others, but the pain was felt everywhere. The chief of the Quileute tribe had died, and there was not a single soul in La Push that didn't know about it.

By the following morning queue's had formed around the house, and for at least a mile back. It was manic. Jacob was inconsolable, and would not part with his fathers body. He had been draped across the bed since Billy passed. It was hard to watch.

Not long after he passed, the pack came back. They all filtered in one by one to pay their respects, as dad, Sue and I watched from the living room.

Sue decided to take control of the masses, once the pack had paid their respects. She gathered those closest to the house and explained that Jacob wasn't ready to let visitors in yet, and that Billy's body would be moved to the church early tomorrow for viewing.

Murmurs of discontent broke out and the pack stepped in. Anyone who wasn't directly connected was turned away. The elders came, and said prayers in their beautiful native language. I could only watch in awe.

"Are you OK?" my dad asked as he stood beside me.

"I am worried about Jake," I said, and he nodded his head in understanding, "he's only just turned seventeen, what is going to happen to him?"

"Billy will have something in place," Dad said confidently. I nodded in agreement, but his reassurance done nothing to ease my anxiety.

I waited until everyone had paid their respects before heading back into the room. Jacob was sitting back upright, still staring at Billy's body.

"They'll be here at nine tomorrow morning to take Billy to the church," I said. He didn't reply, but I didn't need him to. I made my way over to Billy and picked up his brush that sat on his night stand, I set myself beside him and brushed out his long hair. Before framing it around his face much the way he used to do.

"Is there anything special you want him to wear?" I asked. He shifted his glassy gaze to me, and my heart broke further.

"The suit he wore when he married mum is hanging up in the closet," he rasped, his voice croaky from disuse. I handed him a glass of water and retrieved the suit from the closet. I hung it on the door and smoothed out any wrinkles.

"Can I stay with you and Charlie?" he asked.

"Of course you can," I replied. He nodded in acknowledgement and stood from the chair, he bent over Billy and placed a soft kiss on his head.

"I love you, dad," he murmured, he stood back up and swiftly left the room, choking back the tears as he did so.

I breathed out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and finally let the tears fall. I didn't want to cry in front of Jacob, because he needed me to be strong, I would cry when I was alone. I finished smoothing out the suit and combed his hair again. I was fiddling – putting off the final moment of goodbye. I would see him tomorrow, but I wouldn't get another privet moment like this one.

But I had stalled to much, I heard Jacob ask Charlie if they could go, he needed breathing space. So I turned to Billy's lifeless form and kissed his head.

"Goodbye Billy," I choked out. "I am sorry I didn't listen to you before. You showed me so much love, and kindness, and did so much for me, especially when I was younger, and I took it for granted," I tried to swallow my tears so that I could continue on, "I promise that things will change with Charlie, I won't go on treating him the same way that I have. Life is too short for that. I love you, Billy." I kissed him again and rushed out of the room. I took a moment to dry my tears and calm my breathing before following the rest outside.

I breathed in the fresh air and looked for my dad and Jacob, they stood off to the side talking with Sue. Jacob's eyes immediately found mine and he made his way over to me.

He made to hug me but I held up my hand to stop him, his eyes burned with pain and his eyebrow arched in question.

"It's my turn to comfort you, Jake," I said softly. He smiled ever so slightly, and pulled me into a tight hug. He dropped his head onto my shoulder, and sighed.

"You have been comforting me, Bella, I don't know what I would've done without you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled into his shoulder, and let my tears soak his t-shirt.

He pulled away after a few minutes, and let out a shaky breath. He wiped my tears and placed a kiss on my forehead, then grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I smiled at him briefly before heading over to my dad. He smiled at us, before hopping into his cruiser. Jake and I hopped into my truck, and we made our way home.

It was only eight pm, but neither of us had slept properly for more than forty-eight hours, so as soon as we got in, we had a small bite to eat, then headed to bed.

Jake and I bickered about me giving up my bed for him, but I won by stating that he was far too big to fit on the couch. He huffed but gave in. He sat on my bed as he watched me mill about my room. I set his sweats that he slept in on the bed, before grabbing my own pj's.

"Right that's me," I said grabbing my wash bag, "see you in the morning?" I said. He nodded his head, still keeping his eyes trained on me. I reached for the door handle but he stopped me.

"Bella?"he asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him and was slightly surprised to see him a little nervous.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked. He looked so vulnerable in that moment that I couldn't do anything but agree. He needed me more now then ever before.

"Of course I will," I replied. "Just let me wash and change?" he nodded his head and I made my way to the bathroom.

Five minutes later I was back in my room, and I made myself comfortable in bed as Jake washed up in the bathroom. He came back in a few minutes later and climbed in beside me.

"Fair warning, you'll need to shower and change your sheets in the morning," he chuckled.

"Noted," I laughed.

I turned to my side to face him, and gently traced his frown lines. He lay watching me, his eyes showing slight amusement.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"I will be, eventually," he replied sadly. I nodded my head. We lay in silence and I stroked his hair and watched him fall asleep. When I knew he was in a sound sleep, I reached over and gently kissed his head.

"I am so sorry Jacob," I said as I settled myself down to sleep. "I wish I could take away some of this pain for you," I sighed. I closed my eyes and sleep claimed me within minutes.

XXX

The funeral was one of the hardest things to endure, ever. It was emotional and a lot of people were hit with the realisation that they'd never see Billy again, it was daunting.

Jacob suffered the worst, not only was he burying his last surviving parent, whom he had a very strong bond with, but he had also to contend with his two bratty sisters. The will had been read the previous night, and the house had been left to Jacob, much to the dismay of his two sisters, who were left with, few, but sentimental possessions.

Jacob never let go of my hand the whole day, he clung tightly, even during the argument with his sisters. I was his only anchor left in the world, and he was drowning.

I gave a small speech, apologising for all the things I had done wrong, for not showing him how much I loved him, and for not heeding his warnings. I took him for granted, but I promised to make it up to him by being a better daughter to Charlie. The whole time Jacob stared at me with loving eyes.

After shaking many a patrons hand, we finally made our way home. Not wanting to part ways with us yet, Jacob followed us home. Sue had been granted full custody until he turned eighteen. My dad was a little miffed at the fact that he wasn't given custody of Jake, but no one could tell him the real reason. Jake needed to stay in La Push because of the pack, and he managed to please dad by insisting he'd much rather stay with us. So dad arranged it so that Jacob could legally stay with us until he felt up to moving back to La Push, and then spend the remainder of the time in Sue's.

I had drifted off into a day dream as we journeyed home, but was pulled from my musings when Jacob suddenly gripped my hand hard.

I looked up to question him, but was cut of by my dad. "Here's trouble," he muttered statistically. I looked up questioningly, but was soon answered as a gleaming silver Volvo came into view, and standing in front of it with a scowl plastered on his face was Edward.

My dad shut off the engine and turned to me. "Did you invite him here?" he barked.

"No I didn't," I snapped back, "I did say I would talk to him after, but I didn't mean straight away."

Dad nodded once and exited the car first. Jake reluctantly let go of my hand and got out, I slid out after, stumbling a bit, Jake steadied me then linked his hand with mine once again. Edward's scowl deepened.

We walked up to the door and I stopped, Jake looked at me, pained.

"Sorry," I said, immediately feeling guilty. 'Why don't you go in with dad, and order the pizza?" I said. He nodded.

"Any particular one?" he asked.

"You choose, I chose last time," I replied. He nodded again and followed my dad inside, but seconds later he was back out.

"Forgot my bag," he said. I smiled in reply and watched him as his lifted his stuff out of the car. Shutting the boot he locked it then went back inside. I finally turned to Edward.

"So he's living with you now?" His normally calm façade had dropped and his voice was laced with malice. I was immediately defensive.

"Yes, his last surviving parent has just died, he needs to be with family."

"He has a whole stinking pack he can live with," he sneered.

"He wants to stay with us, so he is. It's too painful for him to be in La Push right now." I snapped back. I was so angry at his lack of caring and sympathy, that my whole body shook. He quickly became alarmed at my reaction, so he changed his demeanour, and the subject, to try to pacify me.

"Well no matter my love, Alice thinks that she can get everything back on track and the wedding can go ahead as originally planned." he smiled sweetly, I blanched. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked. He mistook the meaning of my question, and became rather excited.

"Yes, she has been secretly continuing on in planning the wedding, in the hopes that you wouldn't be gone too long."

"I told you the wedding was off," I snapped.

"I know, my love, but you were understandably upset and-" I cut him off, becoming angrier by the second.

"I didn't call the wedding off because I was upset. It was because I noticed a huge, gaping difference between us. You have spent so long being a vampire that you no longer possess the human emotions that come with someone dying!

"You attribute Billy dying to a loss that Jacob and my dad are baring, and despite me constantly telling you how much I loved Billy, and what he meant to me, you still haven't asked me how I am feeling about loosing my second father!

"I didn't come here just for them, I came here to fix the broken relationship between myself and Billy, that I had created, before I lost him forever. I lost Billy too, and I am not going to be planning no damn wedding hours after we buried him!"

I was breathing heavily at the end of my little speech, and I could feel the burning heat radiating off my face.

"I am so sorry, my love, I didn't know you felt that way," he whimpered his apology, hurt by my angry outburst.

"Because you don't listen to me," I sighed I felt completely deflated, and moments from breaking down as the emotions of the last few days bared it's weight in my heart. I could sense Jacob's presence, I looked up to see him standing at my bedroom window watching our whole fight. I had to regain my emotions, he needed me to be the strong one, I couldn't crumble.

"I am sorry my love," he apologised again. I nodded in acknowledgement. "The wedding will be put off until your earliest convenience," he tried.

"No. I meant what I said before, the wedding is off indefinitely. I am needed here, Jacob and my dad both need me, and I intend to fix my broken relationships with both of them, before I head off to college."

"As you wish, my love," his voice cracked with emotion, and I almost changed my mind. "I will wait for you, for however long you need."

"Edward, I no longer wish to become a vampire, seeing Billy die, long before we ever thought he would, has taught me the fragility of life, and I am no longer willing to throw that away." My emotions finally got the better of me, and the tears swept freely down my face.

"That doesn't matter to me," he said tenderly, he went to wipe away my tears but I avoided his touch. I couldn't succumb to my need to be with him, I had to be strong, it no longer felt right.

"It does to me. Edward, I will always love you in some way, but, we aren't compatible in life. Not any more. Vampires are meant to be with other vampires, not weak, fragile humans. I have no place in your world."

"Bella, you can't do this, you're the one I am supposed to be with." His voice broke with emotion, telling of the tears that he couldn't shed.

"But I am no longer willing to give up my human life for you, and if I can't do that then we won't work." My own tears increased causing my breath to come out in short, sharp bursts.

"So that's it then?" he asked with slight anger in his voice. I nodded, too upset to speak. "So you choose this, you choose him?"

"No. I choose life." I replied with some anger in my voice. After everything he still needed to blame Jacob, even when the fault lay with us.

I had no more to say, so instead I turned and walked back into my house. He stopped me at the door with his final words.

"I will always wait for you," he said. I didn't reply. I didn't know what I could say that I hadn't already said. So, I closed the door, knowing in my heart that that was the last chapter in that part of my life. I had barely made it in two steps when Jacob scooped me up in a bug hug.

"You got to stop doing that. I am supposed to be comforting you," I said he sighed and set me down.

"You're grieving too, you're allowed to be upset," he said in a somewhat stern voice.

"But you lost your father, I just lost my—"

"Second father?" he answered for me. I hung my head in shame. "I am fully aware that other people are grieving for my dad."

"But, I don't deserve comfort, not after the way I treated you both," I snapped.

"Bella, all of that was forgiven the moment you dropped everything to be by his side. You were there when he needed you the most, that's all that matters, so stop punishing yourself and allow yourself to grieve," his tone was angry, so I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I whimpered into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and stroked my hair as I finally gave into the grief.

"It's OK, the pain never goes away, but it gets easier to live with, and there's no reason we can't comfort each other as we learn to cope."

"I don't deserve you Jacob," I sighed.

"Everyone deserves a best friend. You and Charlie are the only stable things left in my life, and I am not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried." We both laughed then fell into a comfortable silence.

We stood hugging each other for a while as we both grieved for our loss. I never knew loosing someone so prominent in my life would be so hard. But, I had my dad, and Jacob, and I would forge a better relationship with my mum, and in time, we would all learn to be OK again.

 **The end.**


End file.
